The present invention relates to a finder system of an SLR (single lens reflex) camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a finder that has a mechanism for changing a size of a viewing area of the finder system.
Recently, some conventional SLR cameras can change a photographing mode from a normal mode (film exposure area 36 mm.times.24 mm for a 35 mm camera) to a panoramic mode (film exposure area 36 mm.times.13 mm). In order to indicate a portion of the viewing area which corresponds to the panoramic mode, the conventional SLR has a pair of parallel lines formed on a focusing plate of the finder system. However, since these lines are always visible, and the entire viewing area is always visible, there is no indication given in the finder system as to mode (i.e., normal or panoramic) of operation of the camera. This may result in the photographer not framing the picture properly, since he may not realize the mode of operation of the camera.